<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вселенная продолжает существовать by LRaien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810404">Вселенная продолжает существовать</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien'>LRaien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка с рабочих будней офицера связи Ухуры.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crew of the Starship Enterprise &amp; Nyota Uhura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вселенная продолжает существовать</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Космос. Последний рубеж. Там, где не бывал раньше ни один землянин, летит на огромной скорости «USS Энтерпрайз», покоряя далёкие пространства и находя новые миры. Знакомиться с неведомыми ранее расами, с существами, столь непохожими на людей или же неожиданно оказывающимися с Земли, контактировать и находить общий язык — всё это задачи офицера связи, Нийоты Ухуры. Сейчас её очередь сидеть за пультом связи, и как лингвист она с удовольствием выполняет свои обязанности, прослушивая эфир, будучи готовой к любой неожиданности. Кроме, разве что, голоса энсина, сообщающего:<br/>— Ваша смена окончена, позвольте мне продолжить.<br/>Нийота кивает, снимает наушник и, улыбнувшись сменившей её связистке, идёт к лифту. Замерев на секунду, оглядывается на мостик, чтобы убедиться, что всё так же, как и всегда.<br/>Капитан Кирк лучится дружелюбием, этакое Солнце в оливково-золотистой форме. Старший помощник неизменно строг, но и его зеленоватые губы чуть подрагивают, когда он смотрит на капитана. Чехов и Сулу, наблюдая за приборами, старательно изображают сосредоточенную работу, но Нийоте видно, что у них в разгаре очередная партия в морской бой. Где-то по внутренней связи раздается недовольный голос Скотти, требующий внеплановой проверки варп-ядра.<br/>Идеально.<br/>Уверившись в том, что мир продолжает крутиться, Нийота Ухура делает шаг к раскрывшимся дверям турболифта, подмигнув поднявшемуся на мостик энсину. В каюте её ожидает чай с пряностями и старинные мелодии Земли: связистке нравится слушать песни на незнакомых языках, и выбирать, какой из них она будет изучать следующим. «Энтерпрайз» продолжает свой полёт, капитан улыбается и кивает старпому. Вселенная продолжает существовать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>